


Solo

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Masturbation, Other, Points of View
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-09
Updated: 2009-03-09
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Cómo explicarte que esta es la única forma que encontré para poder hacerte el amor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo

Recién te has ido junto a ella a la caza de Hollows y yo no hago más que cumplir mi papel, este del que tanto he renegado al principio, pero que sin embargo hoy en día me hace sentir vivo y libre de verdad. Como por tanto tiempo deseé y que gracias a ti logré.

No obstante esto que me da vida, contradictoriamente, me está matando tan lenta y tortuosamente que he llegado a sospechar que la cicuta ha de ser más benévola.

Has madurado bastante, pero no olvido que aun eres un niño para alcanzar a concebir una ínfima parte de todo este embrollo.

¿Cómo explicarte algo que ni yo mismo puedo entender a la perfección?

Solo sé que un buen día, sin buscarlo, sin quererlo si quiera, me encontré pensando en ti, en tus palabras, en tu impulsiva forma de ser, en el día que nos conocimos y en cada momento a tu lado.

Me distancio de tu familia, con la que me he encariñado en este último tiempo más de lo que osé imaginar. ¿Cómo no hacerlo si para ti son lo más importante?

Es comprensible que yo ame, lo que tú amas. Al menos es lo único que hallé para explicármelo; se ve que aún me cuesta entender del todo a los humanos y sus intrincados sentimientos. Y qué ironía que me sienta como uno: amando, padeciendo por ello.

Subo las escaleras manejando tu menudo cuerpo, al cual me he acostumbrado. Me escondo en tu cuarto encerrándome bajo llave.

Mi lugar favorito...

Porque es aquí donde me siento más cerca de ti, pues puedo tocar tus pertenencias, oler tu perfume impregnado en cada prenda, en las paredes; observar cada recoveco, buscando tu sombra. Hasta que reparo en la imagen que tu espejo me regala.

Soy yo. Eres tú.

Somos uno...

Y esta es la única forma que tengo para estar lo más cerca posible de ti, pese a que es tu alma la que amo y no sólo tu cuerpo.

Sonrío. Porque me gusta verte sonreír.

Llevo los dedos a "tu" boca, palpo tus labios que se entreabren trémulos, añorando un beso que sé, por pusilánime, jamás tendré. Y con exagerada parsimonia te despojo de tus prendas, ansiando ver una vez más tu virginal cuerpo.

Poco a poco se va revelando ante mis anhelantes ojos tu joven fisonomía, que paulatinamente ha cambiado gracias a las batallas y al inclemente paso del tiempo, dotándote de un exuberante cuerpo juvenil que no hace más que arrastrarme al borde de la locura y el dolor.

Me duele, me quema desearte tanto y no tenerte por completo.

Y tu rostro se curva en una expresión mezcla de anhelo y melancolía. Tristeza, porque comprendo lo patético que soy amando simplemente a una imagen; alguien que no está, alguien que ni siquiera sospecha lo que otro siente por él, pero ¿qué demonios? Lo que importa, al final, es que te quiero, y lo seguiré haciendo a pesar de todo.

Tu pene erguido, tus manos temblorosas recorriendo cada centímetro de piel, tu pelo se eriza, cada fibra y cada célula se estremecen. No hago más que dejarme llevar por la cálida sensación de tocarte, saciando este apetito, acariciando tu cuerpo.

Termino vencido en tu cama, boca arriba con las piernas abiertas invitando a la perdición y al pecado.

El espejo ya no me muestra tu imagen... y es que no me gusta verte llorar.

Humedezco los dedos que he llevado a esta boca prestada y desciendo indecorosamente hasta tu miembro endurecido acariciándolo con auténtico deseo, hasta que lo tomo por completo, sintiendo la calidez del mismo y sus leves palpitaciones en la palma de mi mano.

Los movimientos al principio son pausados, pero firmes, con la clara intención de disfrutar lo mejor posible este efímero momento, experimentando el vértigo y el terror de ser descubierto; y sé que lo mejor es que este pequeño secreto, siga siéndolo, si es que quiero permanecer a tu lado, al menos como un simple compañero.

Pero no lo soporto por mucho más tiempo, el placer de gozarte me desborda por completo, ahogo los gemidos que, caprichosos, buscan escabullirse de mis labios; me muerdo, con el fin de evitar gritar mi propio nombre, o mejor dicho el tuyo y desconcertar a los vecinos por eso. Y el interno Big Bang explota ensuciando tu ya no más inmaculado vientre con el semen.

Estoy agitado, y un poco más agobiado que antes. Ladeo perezoso la cabeza y mis ojos humedecidos se posan en el maltrecho león de peluche que descansa olvidado en el suelo. Pronto volverás y no sería prudente encontrarte desnudo en tu propia cama.

Suspiro derrotado.

Y es que... ¿cómo explicarte que esta es la única forma que encontré para poder hacerte el amor?

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer** : Bleach me pertenece. Soy Tite Kubo escribiendo en español un fanfic yaoi de mi propia serie. Desde ya que Bleach no es de mi autoría. Los créditos a Kubo.


End file.
